The Last Flight
by Vermin616
Summary: The last fight.


It's been two weeks since Peppy has been brought down by Andross' pilots. Fox could not quiet down inside the Great Fox, he kept blaming himself for the death of his friend, constantly screaming at himself and not being able to stop walking aimlessly around his room, crying.

Fox felt like a part of him had been stolen and that said part would never come back.

He heard knocks on his door.

"...Bud?" It was Slippy. Slippy and Falco haven't really been good help to Fox on the past few days, as they pressed on the poor vulpine about their fellow's death.

Fox sighed and opened his door, "Slippy..."

"How are you?"

"What do you think?"

Fox sighed, "Sorry..."

"No, no...It's okay."

"What do you want?"

"Falco told me he saw Star Wolf coming-"

"We've told Star Wolf that we won't attack each other."

"Do you really think they'll follow your order?"

"If they don't...fuck it if they don't."

"You'll just let them damage the Great Fox?!" The Great Fox was flying over Cornerian grounds.

"We have shields."

"They're not permanent shields."

"So?"

"Do you want us to die too?" Falco suddenly showed up next to Slippy, "How do you think Peppy would be if he was looking at us right now?!"

"..." Fox extended his hands towards Falco, as if he was about to strangle him, but Slippy held Fox.

"Hmph." Was all Falco let out before walking away. Suddenly, there was an explosion that shook a bit of the Great Fox.

"What the heck was that?!" Slippy shouted.

Falco looked out of the window and saw fire, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHIELDS?!" Just as he said that, a Wolfen flew past the window, as if it was taunting him.

"We didn't have them on?!" Fox asked, "SLIPPY!"

"I-I m-may have forgotten to p-put the G-Great Fox on defense mode!"

Fox facepalmed, "To the Arwings!"

Fox and the others ran to the hangar. All three pilots flew out in few seconds. They flew around the Great Fox, trying to find the enemies, however, they weren't there.

"Where are them?!" Falco shouted.

Suddenly, all three Arwings had their transmission hijacked. Wolf hijacked Fox's, Leon hijacked Falco's and Pigma hijacked Slippy's.

"Three versus four would be unfair, we made sure Andrew stayed away, Fox." Wolf chuckled, "But he wasn't very happy."

"Wolf! You-!"

"Ah, ah, less bad words, more fighting! Hey, think fast!" Just as he said that, Fox felt direct impacts coming from behind his Arwing, damaging the shields. The Wolfen flew over Fox as the canine pilot in it laughed.

"We had a deal!" Fox said, giving chase to the Wolfen, angrily spamming lasers at it, "You goddamn backstabbers!"

"Oh come on, Fox. It was more than obvious. You just exposed us your weak spot. An opportunity to strike! We just took it!"

Fox felt dumb inside, but the rage and adrenaline in his veins kept him going after the enemy ship in front of it, his teeth clenching and him snarling, "YOU'RE SO DEAD! THIS IS IT! NO MORE FUCKIN' MERCY, O'DONNELL!"

The dogfight continued for about a minute. Things were not going well. In little time, Fox looked out of his cockpit to see smoke and fire coming from one of his buddies's Arwing. Fox watched in horror as said Arwing flew over his, and blew up to his left. He punched his seat, "NO! NO! NO, PLEASE GOD!"

"Oooooooooooooooh, maaaaaaaaaaaaan! There goes your avian buddy! Hah! I can see his feathers from here!"

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF DOG SHIT! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Fox screamed at the monitor with all of his rage. As Wolf's taunting laugh echoed through his ears, he hit his head back on his seat, his eyes closed, a tear coming out of his eye before hearing static and Slippy's voice.

"FOX! Fox! They got Falco! I-OH MY!" A sudden explosion could be heard, "NO! OH MY GOD!" His voice showed clear panic, torturing Fox's ears, "THEY GOT ME! NOTHING'S WORKING! JUST-" There was another one. The alarm inside his cockpit being audible. Fox kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to look and see his wingmate's expressions of panic and fear, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!" Was all he could hear before an explosion was cut off by static.

"...There goes the frog!" Wolf laughed as hard as he could, "Look at me! Fox, quit being a pussy, look at me!" He taunted, "...Awwwww, poor Foxie is having a tantrum. He just can't accept that one day or another, this would happen. Now, we're all onto you, Fox. I hope you're ready to be blown to pieces, 'cause we're certainly getting one of those to take home and have as a trophy!"

Fox opened his eyes, sighing. The fur under his eyes was soaked in tears. All Wolf could see from his display was Fox take both of his hands off the Arwing's controls and stick one of them in his pocket. He pulled out a blaster, "...Go to hell." He said as he aimed it at his own head, lasers going past his Arwing. Wolf widened his eyes as the fox closed his, bit his lip and suddenly, all there was on the screen was blood.

Wolf looked in front of him to see Fox's arwing fly past, going straight down towards the ground. It crashed in one of the Cornerian buildings and exploded. The Star Fox team has been wiped out. Completely.

"Oh...my...god..." Wolf said under his breath. The static on his monitor being changed to Pigma.

"WE FINALLY GOT THEM! YEAH!" The pig exclaimed.

"...Yeah, we...we did, I guess..." Wolf felt somewhat satisfied in him, but...the Star Fox team. The one that has been a challenge to them for so many years...they're just gone now. They're dead. All of them. All that remains is the Great Fox that still floats above Cornerian grounds.

"Should we board their ship, sir?" The pig asked, grinning.

"..." Wolf nodded, "Yeah...yeah, let's go..."

"...Sir, you sound..."

"Just board the goddamn ship." Wolf sticked his hand to his monitor and cut the feed. He turned his Arwing towards the Great Fox and flew towards it, thinking, "...Just...gone..."


End file.
